Death Note: The New World
by Random Phantasm
Summary: Six years after Light Yagami's death, a mysterious figure gives a Death Note to an American. Where did this notebook come from? How will the Amrerican use it? Can the world handle another Kira? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

No one noticed the man in the ragged suit standing on the sidewalk. Cars passed by without slowing. Pedestrians walked right by him and never so much as glanced up. Finally, he began to walk toward the small appartment building across the street.

He walked up the steps onto the front porch of the building and opened the mailbox to appartment C. He reached into his pocket with one, long-nailed hand and produced a black notebook. He slipped the notebook into the mailbox and closed it.

* * *

The Department of Homeland Security had issued a "red alert" for the coming week. This was due to the fact that the coming Thursday was going to be the sixth anniversary of the death of Light Yagami, or Kira as he was known to the world. Even years after Kira's reign ended, fanatical worshipers of his brand of absolute justice carried out killings in his name. These killings increased in number, visciousness, and randomness in the weeks around the anniversary of Kira's death.

Henry Watson despised these Kira cults. Not because they revered Kira - Kira had tried to teach the world to be good to one another - but because they had perverted their faith into an excuse for cold-blooded murder. Henry didn't think Kira would have approved of their actions. In fact, he felt certain that Kira would have killed them all for corrupting his legacy so.

Henry grew up in the world that Kira controlled. Kira's absolute justice had instilled certain values in Henry that he still guided his life by to this day. He was honest, he worked hard, he was a good man. When his wife died last year, the victim of a seventeen-year-old drunk driver, Henry had screamed for absolute justice. The boy was tried as a minor and sentanced to spend the next two years in juvinile detention, then he would be free...free to run down someone else's loved ones.

"Kira would have killed you, you little bastard!" Henry had screamed at the sentencing. When his family couldn't calm him, the baliff escorted him out of the courtroom.

Henry arrived home at the small appartment building he now occupied. He collected his mail and opened the door to appartment C. He didn't see the man in the ragged suit across the street, watching and smiling as he went inside.

* * *

Henry dropped something from the mail - it slipped out and fell on the floor. He picked it up and dropped it on the table. He got a soda out of the fridge, sat down, and started going through the rest of the mail. Bills, bills, bills. Never-ending. Finally, he put down the rest of the mail and turned his attention to the thing he'd dropped. It was a plain, black notebook. He thumbed through the pages: empty.

_Weird,_ he thought. The only words he found were on the first page.

DEATH NOTE

HOW TO USE IT

The person whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

_Really weird,_ Henry thought. _Probably some handout from those Kira fanatics. I remember hearing rumors that Kira killed using some kind of magic notebook._

"Morons," he said as he tossed the notebook into the trash can.

* * *

_This is part one of an ongoing DEATH NOTE fanfic I have in mind. Please Read & Review!_

_-RP_


	2. Chapter 2

Henry sat down on the sofa and started looking for the remote, when he heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Now, is that any way to treat such a gift?"

Henry looked back and saw a man standing in his kitchen pulling the notebook out of the trashcan. But this was a man unlike any Henry would expect to see. His light tan suit looked stained and ragged. His long fingers with sharp, black nails lifted the notebook almost lovingly. His lips formed an unnerving smile. A dirty mop of ear-length brown hair hid his face...until he raised his head.

Then Henry met the stranger's eyes.

His glowing red eyes.

Henry fell off the couch in fright. He scrambled across the floor until his back was to the wall. The stranger walked into the living room, still holding the notebook. It was then that Henry noticed a second notebook, identical to the one in the stranger's hand, hanging from his belt by a chain.

"Wha-what the hell are you!?" Henry stammered.

"Don't be afraid, you've been chosen for a very important task," the stranger replied, still walking toward Henry.

"D-don't come any closer!"

The stranger laughed and stooped in front of Henry. He held out the notebook. Henry stared terrified into his red eyes.

"Go on," the stranger said "take it."

Hesitantly, Henry reached out and took the notebook.

"What are you?"

The stranger smiled.

"I'm a shinigami." It was now that Henry noticed the stranger's slight accent. What was it?

"A shini...what?"

"A god of death. A grim reaper. Whatever you want to call me. And that," the stranger indicated the notebook in Henry's hand, "is a shinigami's notebook. Write the name of any human, while picturing their face, and they will die."

"Why...would you give me this?"

"Because I want another human to take up my legacy."

"Your legacy?"

"Yes...I...am Kira."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Henry couldn't believe his ears.

"K-Kira?" he said. "You're Kira? But I though Kira was a...person. That super-sleuth, the one who replaced L, everyone said he caught you."

"I was human. A human who found a Death Note dropped by another shinigami. For seven years, I killed criminals and evildoers as Kira. No human had ever used a Death Note as much as I did. Ever in the history of the world. And something about that changed me when I died. I had brought about so many human deaths, that I became a god of death.

"Now I have returned to the human world, and I've chosen you to use _this_ Death Note to continue my righteous work."

"But why do you need me," Henry asked. "Can't you keep killing criminals on your own?"

"Of course I can," Kira smiled. "but there are still so many criminals in the world. Even as a god, I'll need the aid of loyal humans, willing to do what is necessary to rid the world of evil. It's easy, Henry, all you have to do is write down the names."

Henry looked at the Death Note in his hands.

"I...I couldn't..."

"Oh, why not?" Kira said. "Trust me, it gets easier after the first." The shinigami stood up, walked over to Henry's desk and brought back a pen. Henry took the pen, his hand shaking.

"But...who...who could I kill?" Henry's head was swimming. Was he really thinking about doing this?

"Surely you can think of someone who deserves to die," Kira's face took on a look on sympathy, a look made unnerving by his red eyes. "Someone I might have killed, had I been alive at the time."

Henry's eyes went wide. Of course! He could remember it like it was still happening. The driver who killed his wife in the courtroom, being sentaced to only a few years of school for bad kids, walking free in a few years time. Henry remembered his face...his name...

"Eric Kenner."

"Write it," Kira said, opening the notebook in Henry's lap.

Henry's hand trembled, the tip of the pen milimeters from the paper. Did he have the courage?

"Do it. He deserves it. Evil cannot be tolerated. Show him, show the world that people like him cannot be allowed to live. Show the world that Lord Kira has returned."

Henry placed the pen to the paper.

* * *

Eric Kenner sat down to dinner in the cafeteria. He had just reached for his fork when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Before anyone could even realize what was happening, the boy was sprawled on the floor, dead.

* * *

The Death Note lay on the floor a few feet from Henry who was shaking all over. _Eric Kenner_ was written on the page. Kira put his arm around Henry's shoulders.

"You've done well, Henry," Kira said. "This is only the beginning. Soon the world will know of my return. And you shall be the envoy of the god of the new world."


End file.
